Un monde surnaturel, un coeur humain
by Emma140
Summary: Renée n'en peux plus, alors que Bella n'a même pas un an, elle s'en va prenant sa fille avec elle. Dévasté par le chagrin du départ de Bella et Renée, Charlie fait une bêtise qui va complètement changer le cours de sa vie. 16 ans plus tard, Bella vient vivre chez son père, mais là plusieurs surprise l'attendent.


Un monde surnaturel, un cœur humain.

Point de vue de Bella.

J'avais toujours été comme ma mère, préférant de loin un soleil chaud à une pluie froide. Malgré ces années passés à Jackson Ville ma peau n'avait pas bronzé d'un poil. Un avantage qui me permettrait de ne pas trop me faire remarquer dans cette minuscule ville. Je savais que c'était peine perdue, Forks était une ville – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – si petite que dès que la moindre personne arrivait, toute la ville était au courant. Manque de bol, j'étais la fille du shérif, quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer ? À travers le hublot de l'avion, je pus apercevoir Seattle de haut, je posais ma tête contre mon siège et prit une grande respiration. Calme Bella…On se calme. L'avion atterrit doucement, et je récupérais mes valises, en attendant Charlie j'attrapais mon cellulaire et consultais mes messages.

Il n'en n'y avait qu'un, de la part de Charlie.

« Bella. Je sais que je devais venir te chercher, mais je finis trop tard. Prends un taxi et va à l'adresse suivante… »

Je songeais amèrement au fait que si je n'avais pas pris de l'argent, j'aurais dû attendre Charlie pendant un bon moment. Je me retrouvais donc dans un taxi jaune, avec un conducteur bavard. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de répondre à trop de questions. J'indiquais l'adresse de Charlie et le conducteur démarra rapidement. Tout au long du trajet, je tentais de me souvenir de Forks, mais tout ce que je voyais était de la pluie, et de la boue. Je sortis de ma torpeur quand par la fenêtre je vis le panneau : « Forks ». La maison de Charlie n'était qu'à quelques rues de l'entrée de Forks, le conducteur m'aida à descendre mes lourds bagages du coffre et je le payais. Je m'avançais vers le perron de la maison et toquais trop petits coups secs. Rien pas un bruit. Je poussais la poignée, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre, mais rien. Bon, ça commence bien, je suis enfermée dehors. Ça ne fait même pas une heure que je suis ici, que j'ai déjà trouvé le moyen de faire une gaffe…Dans un accès de colère, je poussais plus fortement la poignée et la porte tomba par en arrière provocant un gros « BOUM ».

Bravo Bella, là chapeau ! Tu viens de défoncer une porte, des pas rapides se firent entendre au deuxième étage, et une jeune fille apparut devant les escaliers et les descendit en trombe.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, mais une partie de son visage était caché par des cheveux couleur encre et lisse.

-Salut, dit-elle timidement, tu dois être Isabella, moi c'est Nina, enchanté.

La première chose qui me frappa chez elle, ce fut ses yeux noisette, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Charlie et moi. Bizarre.

-Hum, ouais. Appelle-moi Bella, heu…Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer…ma chambre ?

Nina sembla se réveiller et sourit en me prenant le poignet.

-Oui, désolé. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Suis-moi.

J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mes deux valises que Nina m'entrainait déjà dans les escaliers. Nous débouchâmes au deuxième étage. Là, 5 portes fermés s'offraient à nous. Nina m'entraina devant une porte entre ouverte.

-Ta chambre, Charlie et moi avons changé les dinettes et les poupée pour t'installer un bureau , tu en penses quoi ?

Je pénétrais dans la chambre et fus surprise par les tons. La chambre était peinte dans un ton vert anis, sans pour autant faire mal aux yeux. Des lumières étaient accrochés au mur , soutenus par des punaises de bureau rouge, un grand lit couvert d'une couverture violette avait été mit au centre de la pièce, placé près d'une grande armoire en bois massif à étagères . En face de l'armoire, se trouvait une énorme commode noire, les tiroirs étaient ouverts, comme pour m'inciter à la remplir. Inutile, je n'avais pas autant de vêtements que les jeunes filles de mon âge. Un simple chandail en coton blanc et un jean faisaient l'affaire pour moi. Ma mère, Renée avait bien entendu refuser que je ne porte que ça, alors elle m'avait entrainé acheter d'autre choses, tels des short ou des débardeurs. Mais avec le temps qu'il faisait ici, tout cela serait inutile. Mon attention se porta sur le bureau en bois, où je pus apercevoir un ordinateur fermé.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, mais il est vieux, tu sais, me répondit Nina en souriant. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui était Nina et hésitait à lui demander. J'attendais le retour de Charlie pour ça…

-Merci, c'est trop. Franchement j'adore ma chambre…

-Pas de quoi, bon je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement. Je suis la porte à droite si tu as besoin de quelque chose et la salle de bain est à gauche.

Nina sortit et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, avant de me laisser complètement seule. Je posais mes valises et m'assit sur mon nouveau lit. Une brise fraiche vint caresser la peau de ma nuque, me faisant frissonner, mon attention se porta alors sur la grande fenêtre, près du bureau, ouverte. Je me dirigeais vers elle, quand un détail me frappa. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien voir, après tout c'était déjà la nuit, mais il me semblait avoir vu un bracelet dans l'herbe. Je me penchais à ma fenêtre et plissais les yeux. Hum, tant pis. Je devais halluciner…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je rangeais le peu de livres que j'avais pris avec moi sur ma commode, j'entendis la porte d'en bas claquer. Depuis ma chambre, j'entendis la porte de Nina s'ouvrir et ses pas descendirent les escaliers avec hâte, je sortis de ma chambre, un peu hésitante. Cela allait faire 16 ans que je n'avais pas vu Charlie, je descendis lentement les marches, la tête baissée. Une fois arrivée devant Charlie, je le regardais en souriant timidement.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Bella, s'exclama t-il, ho mon dieu, c'est toi, tu m'as tellement manqués, ce que tu as changé tu es devenu très jolie !

Nina souriait face à cette scène, quand un « ding ! » retentit.

-Ho. Les lasagnes sont prêtes, nous annonça Nina en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

…

Il s'avérait que Nina était un cordon bleu, nous nous régalâmes et rîmes pendant tout le repas. Heureusement que Nina était là, car sinon je crois que ça aurait plus que silencieux entre Charlie et moi.

-Nina, ce repas était vraiment bon, la complimenta Charlie.

-Je confirme, dis-je en souriant.

-Merci Bella, merci papa, répondit Nina en souriant avant d'aller faire la vaisselle en s'enfermant dans la cuisine.

-Papa ? Charlie tu es son…père ?!

Je me tournais vers Charlie, je ne comprenais plus rien. Avait-il adopté en pensant que je ne reviendrais jamais ?

-Tu l'as adoptée ?

-Non, écoute Bella. Quand ta mère est partit et t'a emmené avec elle, j'étais dévasté par le chagrin alors…Je suis allé vers la première femme venue, enfin prostituée et…Enfin, je pense que tu comprends. Et 9 mois plus tard, Nina est née, cette femme est morte du Sida, et on après avoir fait un test d'ADN, on a pu confirmer, c'est bel et bien ma fille…

-Qu…Quoi ? Mais comment ça, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dis ?

-Renée m'aurait traité d'irresponsable et je n'avais aucune idée de où est-ce que vous étiez, je n'avais pas vos coordonnées et…

-Ça suffit, Charlie, c'est totalement hors sujet, je te croyais plus résistant que ça. Une prostituée ! Vraiment ? T'as tant d'argent à dépenser ? Alors pourquoi ne pas t'être occupé de Renée lorsque tu le pouvais encore ? Elle ne serait pas partit, mais là…Nous cacher ça…ME Cacher ça pendant tant de temps c'est…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je me dirigeais vers la cage d'escalier, passant par la cuisine afin d'éviter Charlie, mais je fonçais dans Nina qui semblait choqué.

-Papa, pourquoi tu m'as mentis, lui demanda Nina la voix tremblante.

Se pourrait-il que…

-Écoute, Nina…

-J'arrive pas à le croire, marmonnais-je, Nina l'ignorait. T'es vraiment ignoble !

Nina secoua la tête alors que des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

-Non, je savais que tu étais ma soeur…Mais Charlie, pourquoi m'as-tu dis que ma mère était partit quand j'étais petite ? Voilà pourquoi les seuls souvenirs c'est elle et moi dans un petit appartement, jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne à toi. On n'a jamais été une famille unie, ma mère n'a jamais compté et je ne suis qu'un accident regrettable ! Heureusement que t'es policier, sinon je serais devenu quoi ? Tu aurais disparus et QUOI ? HEIN, J'AURAIS ÉTÉ DANS UN PUTAIN D'ORPHELINAT…TU SAIS QUE JE RÊVAIS DE RETROUVER MA MÈRE…TU ES HORRIBLE ! HORRIBLE !

-Nina, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi…

-NON, JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAIS PAS, hurla t-elle en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens fouettant son visage remplit de larmes avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

Nina monta les escaliers rapidement et claqua sa porte bruyamment.

Charlie voulut s'approcher de moi mais je reculais, si ça n'avait pas été mon père, je l'aurais giflé.

-Nan...Ne m'approche pas, c'est ignoble ce que tu as fais ! À Nina, à maman, à moi ! Mais mentir à cette pauvre Nina, elle n'a que quoi…? 15 ans. QUINZE ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça…

Je montais les escaliers à mon tour et toquais à la porte de Nina, je l'entendais pleurer à travers la porte.

-QUI QUE CE SOIT, ALLEZ VOUS EN, hurla t-elle, JE VEUX ÊTRE SEULE…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, alors que j'essayais de forcer la poignée. Elle avait fermée sa porte à clef. Charlie monta les escaliers, la tête baissé. Il avait honte.

Il voulut s'approcher de moi mais je le fusillais du regard et partis dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je ne connaissais pas bien Nina, mais c'était ma demie-sœur, et le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec elle, au diner. Elle était adorable, pure et drôle. Elle ne méritait pas ça, je sentis une colère sans nom se diriger vers Charlie, quel père pitoyable. Je m'enfermais à mon tour dans ma chambre.

Trente minutes plus tard, la maison était silencieuse et Nina aussi. Elle devait dormir, ma fenêtre était ouverte et une douce brise vint caresser mon visage, je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur de la brise, et je m'endormis dans les bras du vent doux.

…

Vers 7 heures et demi, j'étais déjà dans la cuisine, en train de déjeuner alors que Nina était en train de se préparer. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, elle ne sembla pas s'étonner de l'absence de Charlie qui était partit travailler. Elle ne pipa mot et mangea quelques tartines.

-Est-ce que…Ça va, lui demandais-je en lui tapotant le dos.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, m'interrompit-elle brusquement, allons-y. On va être en retard au lycée.

Et bien…Entre la Nina d'hier et la Nina d'aujourd'hui, sacré différence.

On sortit dehors rapidement, un vent doux vint faire danser mes cheveux, alors que ceux de Nina restèrent impeccables, coiffés en une queue de cheval haute.

-On va au lycée com…

Nina me désigna une vieille camionnette rouge devant l'entrée et me souffla un : « elle est à toi ».

-Non sérieusement ?! Elle est superbe, je…vraiment en tout point. Il faudrait que je remercie…Char…li, je repris ma phrase car je vis qu'à l'évocation de Charlie une lueur de colère avait brillé dans les yeux de Nina, enfin je l'aime beaucoup, ajoutais-je plus calmement.

-Comment tu allais à l'école avant, lui demandais-je en m'installant au siège du conducteur, tu n'as que 15 ans, tu ne peux pas conduire.

-J'ai 16 ans, me corrigea t-elle, on n'a que un an de différence, Bella. Mes amies venaient me prendre…Carla a son permis, m'informa t-elle.

Je supposais que Carla était une de ses amies, je démarrais le moteur rapidement et nous conduisis au lycée. Nina n'eut pas besoin de me guider, cette ville était si petite et avait si peu de bâtiment que la direction du lycée était indiquée partout. Nina sortit de la voiture rapidement.

-Bonne journée, Bella. Un conseil, si tu vois une rousse accompagnée de ses deux amies deux brunes, dont une qui a la peau un peu hâlé. Fait tout pour ne pas qu'elle te remarque, d'accord ? Donc si tu te fais draguer par le capitaine de Foot, tu lui fais clairement comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressé, d'accord ? C'est juste pour pas que tu es de problèmes…

-Et…Si je suis intéressé, m'enquis-je en sortant à mon tour de la voiture.

-Ho et bien, Renesmée va te démolir.

-Ça donne le ton, baragouinais-je tandis que Nina riait.

Nina m'accompagna, nous n'avions qu'un an de différence, j'étais en seconde et elle aussi. Nous n'avions que Sport ensemble. Nina me souhaita bonne chance et me remit en garde contre cette Renesmée et ses deux greluches. Ses propres mots, je commençais par Histoire et Géographie, puis ma matinée continua avec Mathématique, et enfin S.V.T, en plus simple : ennui, ennui et ennui. Puis le midi arriva, comme je ne comptais pas trop sur Nina je décidais de m'assoir seule, tant pis. Je pris un plateau repas, composé de pâtes et de sauce tomate, je mangeais seule avec un bon livre dans les mains afin de m'occuper, lorsque j'entendis le brouhaha incessant de la cafétéria cesser pour donner la priorité à une conversation ayant lieu un peu plus loin dans la cafétéria

-Alors, maintenant que tes frères sont pas là pour te défendre, tu vas m'adresser des excuses et vite, exigea une voix masculine.

Je me tournais et vis un jeune homme blond, (celui qui venait de parler) qui regardait un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bronze, je ne pus apercevoir les yeux du brun car il était de dos, curieuse, j'observais la scène.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mes frères pour me défendre, répondit le brun, par contre si tu pouvais t'écarter de mon chemin !

-Dans tes rêves, s'exclamait le blond qui apparemment insistait.

Le blond riait alors que soudainement l'autre garçon lui attrapa le poignet et lui serra, il semblait exercer une toute petite pression, sauf que le jeune blond semblait au bord du martyr.

Il lâcha un gémissement plaintif alors que le brun continuait d'exercer sa pression.

-Edward, arrête, résonna une voix dans la fond de la cafétéria.

Je me tournais vers la petite voix comme tous les autres élèves et aperçus Nina qui s'approchait du brun et qui le força à lâcher le blond qui partit en titubant.

-Il l'a bien cherché, marmonna le dénommé Edward comme argument.

-Oui, bien sûr…Comme toujours, viens je dois te parler dehors. Jacob t'attend !

-Encore ? Il veut quoi encore le sac à puces ?

-Arrête ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Nina et Edward s'éloignèrent alors que le brouhaha reprenait tout doucement. Quant à moi je ne comprenais rien. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu'une fille d'à peine 1 mètre 70 venait de forcer un gars qui faisait le double de son poids, à lâcher un autre gars qui semblait souffrir le martyr ? Comment Nina avait-elle fait ? Connaissait-elle ce bel apollon brun ? J'étais trop curieuse et je n'en pouvais plus je me levais, jetais le contenu de mon plateau avant de le déposer au hasard sur une table et de m'élancer dans les couloirs, mon livre à la main. J'entendis des voix qui provenait de dehors, discrètement je me suis donc collé contre le mur afin d'écouter leur conversation.

-…Cob, ça suffit ne m'en demande pas trop. Tu sais que Nina est comme une sœur pour moi et déjà la savoir avec toi, ne m'arrange pas trop.

-Edward, laisse-la aller à un feu de camps avec nous, tu sais très bien qu'on est assez pour la protéger, toute une meute de…

L'homme qui parlait s'interrompit, alors qu'Edward se tendit, Nina ne semblait pas comprendre :

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle en les regardant tour à tour, il y a un prob…

-Chut, l'interrompit Edward, il y a quelqu'un qui nous écoute.

Oups, j'étais dans la mouise, songeais-je, je partis en courant et sentis quelque chose tomber, n'ayant pas le temps de le ramasser, je continuais de courir jusqu'à ce que je trouve une planque dans les toilettes des filles. Je n'entendis que des pas près de moi, alors que la voix fluette de Nina s'élevait :

-Le haut des hurlevents (tournement de page ) propriété de Isabella Swan ?

Là, c'est le bouquet. Non seulement je venais d'écouter une conversation et me faire prendre, mais en plus le livre que j'aime le plus au monde venait de me dénoncer ?!

-Bella, me héla ma sœur, tu es là ?

-Dans les toilettes, lui indiqua une voix masculine.

Nina entra dans les toilettes pour dame, et entra dans la seule cabine fermé – mais pas à clé- (encore bravo, Bella).

-Bella, mais que fais-tu là…

-Heu, je me promenais lorsque...

-Tu mens vraiment mal, rit Nina, allez viens, on sort d'ici. Je vais te présenter…

Honteuse, je sortis des portes des toilettes, la tête baissée, ramenant mes cheveux devant mon visage afin de cacher mes joues rouges.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Bella Swan…

-Bella Swan, répéta un des deux jeunes hommes, celle avec qui je faisais des pâtés de boue ?

Je relevais des yeux étonnés pour m'apercevoir qu'un grand indien me faisait face, il avait des cheveux courts et noirs et me souriait.

-Ja…Jacob Black, tentais-je pas sûr qu'il était la personne à laquelle je pensais.

-Oui. C'est moi, Bella tu as vraiment changé, sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras anormalement chauds.

-Bella, puisque tu connais déjà Jacob, je te présente Edward Cullen.

Je me tournais vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bronze, il me scrutait bizarrement, ses yeux étaient noirs, je notais à quel point il semblait tendu.

-Venez, sortons du lycée le temps du diner , je crois que ce serait mieux, murmura Nina. Jacob, Edward, Nina et moi nous engouffrâmes dehors, on monta tous dans le belle Volvo d'Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas pipé mot depuis qu'ils m'avaient vus. Il démarra et les premières minutes se furent plutôt…Calme. Carrément silencieuse, en fait.

-Alors…Heu vous êtes tous les trois…amis, demandais-je en essayant de briser le silence.

-Heu, en fait Jacob est mon petit-ami, m'avoua timidement Nina.

-Et Edward, tu…tu ne te sens pas de trop avec ce couple ?

-Non.

Woah. Y a pas plus court comme réponse, et aussi froide. Son ton avait été froid et distant.

D'accord, donc en gros derrière Jacob et Nina se câlinaient et en avant Edward refusait de faire la conversation…Ouais, super comme ambiance !

-D'accord…Et vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, m'enquis-je tentant de faire abstraction d'Edward Cullen et son ton froid.

-Deux ans, précisément, répondit Nina en souriant.

-Et Edward a pas de copine pour que vous puissiez faire des sorties entre couple ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te concerne, lâcha t-il froidement.

-Edward, arrête, gronda Nina, c'est ma demie sœur, qu'est-ce que tu as comme ça ?

-Essaye de deviner, grogna le bel apollon sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Ho ! Elle te donne…

-Oui, répondit Edward alors que Nina n'avait pas finit sa phrase.

À cet instant, tout dérapa les yeux d'Edward noircissent encore plus, il lâcha le volant et saisit mes avants bras avant de me plaquer contre la portière près de moi. Il approchait dangereusement sa bouche de mon cou et planta ses dents dans mon cou, à partir de ce moment, ma vue devint floue, une douleur prit place dans mon corps, j'entendais des voix près de moi, hurler, crier. Mais tout ce que je ressentais était ce petit feu au fond de mon corps, au début ce fut supportable. Mais bientôt, je sentis la chaleur ravager tout mon corps, et la douleur attaqua chaque parcelle de ma peau, comme si on me transperçait la peau à tous les endroits possibles, sans arrêt. Ma tête me cognait, comme des violents maux de têtes, j'avais la tête qui tournait, s'ajoutait à ça l'impression que quelqu'un me frappait le front avec un dictionnaire, mes jambes m'élançaient et je sentis des mains passer sur mon front, ce contact fit lâcher toutes les barrières que j'avais dressé pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mes cordes de vocales me brulèrent lorsque je lâchais mon premier cri, pourtant c'était la seule façon d'essayer d'évacuer la douleur, par des cris. Entre temps, les lames qui me transperçaient me transperçaient de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus profondément dans mon corps…Je sentis des bras me porter, des cris, des pleurs. Mais je ne réussis qu'à soulever mes paupières à moitié, pour apercevoir le visage de Jacob, inquiet au dessus de moi. Mais ce fut les larmes de Nina qui tombèrent sur ma peau me firent l'effet de l'acide sur ma peau chauffante, j'hurlais de plus belle alors qu'on me posait sur une table d'opération. Je me sentais sombrer, sans pour autant sentir la douleur s'atténuer, je me sentais entre la vie et la mort, pourtant je ressentais tout. Mon cœur battait très vite, tellement vite que je crus qu'il allait exploser, mes poumons allaient exploser, je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Puis, ce fut avec soulagement que je constatais que mon cœur ralentissait. Mais il ralentit bien trop, et bientôt il ne battait qu'une fois par minute, et ce fut là que je sus que ma fin allait arriver…J'allais mourir. La dernière chose que je perçus, ce fut une voix mélodieuse mais paniqué dire tristement :

-C'est trop tard, le temps que vous fassiez le chemin en voiture et qu'on la dépose ici, le venin a déjà contaminé son organisme. Désolé.

…

Pour une fois que je soulevais mes paupières sans avoir envie de les refermer pour me rendormir. Je passais en revue tout ce que je voyais, ma vue était claire, le moindre particule de poussière, le moindre insecte marchant sur le tapis en soie. Tapis de soie ? Mais…Où étais-je ? Je me relevais et pus constater que j'étais dans un bureau, allongé sur une table d'opération. Un fin rayon de soleil vint filtrer à travers la fenêtre, et éclairer ma peau. Elle…scintilla de milles feux. Ma peau scintille ? Je regardais ma main sous tous les angles possibles, la tournant tout en ne cessant de fixer ma paume et le dos de ma main, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose au fait que je… brillais. Je m'avançais doucement dans la pièce qui m'était inconnu. Je tombais sur un reflet et retins une exclamation de stupeur. Mais qui étais-ce ? Dans ce miroir, ça ne pouvait certainement pas être moi. Non, moi j'étais Bella, la fille simple aux cheveux bruns aux yeux chocolat, une fille parmi tant d'autre . Mais là…Mes cheveux étaient soyeux, ils brillaient eux aussi – pas de la même façon que ma peau- toutes les petites cicatrices de ma peau, dû aux boutons que j'avais eu plus jeune avaient disparus, laissant place à une belle peau fine et douce comme celle des bébés. D'ailleurs quelqu'un m'avait enfilé une robe…? Elle était bleu nuit avec des fines bretelles, elle s'arrêtait aux mollets et moulait parfaitement mes hanches, et ma poitrine…

Quelles hanches ? Quelle poitrine ?

Je regardais mes hanches avec stupéfaction…J'avais des hanches, j'avais des formes généreuses ? Mais…Que se passait-il ? Je me mis de profil et observais une généreuse poitrine sortir. Non, mais attends une minute, je n'ai jamais eu de généreuse poitrine ! Que se passait-il ? Je rêvais ou peut-être qu'un centre de chirurgie esthétique avait fait des expériences sur moi sans mon consentement, mais que ça avait superbement réussit.

Je tournais sur moi-même, faisant tournoyer ma robe courte. Pourtant, ma joie fut de courte durée, car je rencontrais mes propres yeux dans le miroir ; ils étaient rouges vif ! Mes yeux, j'étais choquée, je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer car ma gorge me picota, et bientôt j'eus la sensation d'avoir 1000 épices enfoncés au plus profond de la gorge. Je posais une main sur ma gorge, et écoutant mon instinct, je m'élançais à travers la fenêtre ouverte et courus vers une odeur qui me semblait alléchante. Je ne faisais pas trop attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, pourtant en voyant le paysage défiler si rapidement, je me demandais si je n'allais pas trop vite. Pourtant, même au bout de 45 minutes de course, je ne me sentis pas épuisé du tout. J'aperçus un puma et au lieu de fuir je lui sautais dessus, et laissant de nouveau mon instinct agir, je plantais mes dents dans son cou (?!) et bus son sang. Ses griffes ne me transpercèrent même pas un bout de peau et je pus finir de le boire tranquillement. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Genoux, ramené contre la poitrine, je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je buvais du sang, ça ressemblait probablement à un vampire. Je me relevais et suivais mon odeur et retrouvais la Villa dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé. Une délicieuse odeur m'allécha, encore plus que ce puma…C'était trop bon, ça ne sentait pas bon comme la Rose ou le Lila, non ça sentait bon comme l'odeur de la viande qui cuit et qui vous allèche, vous fait presque baver. Ça sentait bon comme un repas potentiel. Je m'approchais de l'odeur et plusieurs autres vint me frapper, dont une qui m'était fort désagréable. La plus nauséabonde masqua la plus alléchante, et je rentrais dans la Villa en retenant mon souffle, je ne sentais même plus l'utilité de respirer ou de cligner des yeux. Les premières personnes que j'aperçus m'était inconnu, même si mon cerveau était brouillé, je savais qui je voulais voir. Celle qui me rassurerait, Nina.

-Où est Nina, demandais-je d'une voix mélodieuse.

Ma voix m'étonna, tellement que je posais une main sur ma bouche, que se passait-il ?

-Je suis là, me répondit la voix fluette de ma sœur.

Elle était derrière…Jacob qui me regardait, méfiant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de Nina, souffla t-il en me scrutant, attendant un geste brusque de ma part.

-Je veux juste la serrer contre moi, soufflais-je si doucement que je me demandais si ils m'avaient entendus.

Il faut croire que oui, car Jacob secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Pas question. Désolé Bella, tu es trop dangereuse.

-D…Dangereuse ? Q…Quoi ?

-Bella, grâce à mon odeur qui ne te semble pas agréable, tu as réussis à te gérer, mais imagine que je n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais sentis que la délicieuse odeur de Nina…

-C'est elle qui sent comme ça, demandais-je prudemment.

-Oui. Et moi qui sent mauvais. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir rester loin de Nina le temps que tu te contrôles, pareil pour Charlie et tout autre humain.

-Quoi ? Mais…C'est une blague ?

-Bella ! Tu n'as pas compris encore, s'exaspéra Jacob, tu est une V-A-M-P-I-R-E, tu bois du

sang !

Étais-ce une blague, je sentis ma colère remonter en moi contre ce Jacob qui me disait que j'étais dangereuse pour ma sœur ! Je plissais les yeux et montrais les dents à Jacob.

-Bella ne fait rien de débile, regarde autour de toi. Je ne suis pas seul, regarde il y a d'autres vampires, comme toi. Sauf que si tu attaques Nina, ils seront obligés de te maitriser violement.

J'obéis et Jacob et vis des visages, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, mais ce fut quand je vis un homme aux yeux doré et aux cheveux de bronze que ça me revint. Edward…C'est de la faute à Edward.

-TU ES CONTENT DE TOI, JE SUPPOSE, hurlais-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui, PAS CAPABLE DE TE CONTENIR ! IL A FALLU QUE TU ME MORDES ! SALE VAMPIRE, TU POUVAIS PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! ÉVITEZ DE TE METTRE DANS UNE VOITURE AVEC MOI, PRÉVENIR JACOB AVANT DE ME TUER !

-Crois-moi, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

Je l'attrapais par l'oreille et le trainais dehors, suivit du reste des…vampires, de Jacob et de Nina. Je le lâchais en le poussant et le fis tomber par terre.

-Écoute, désolé Bella. Je ne sais qu'on se connait pas, mais ma famille est végétarienne, c'est juste ton odeur, elle était encore plus alléchante que celle que tu as sentis…Celle de Nina, alors je n'ai pas pu résister…C'est plus fort que moi…Je m'en veux vraiment.

-TU T'EN VEUX ? À TA VOIX J'AI PLUS L'IMPRESSION QUE TU T'EN FICHES UN PEU !

-Ben…Ce…Ce n'est pas si grave.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, je lui sautais dessus, je ne savais pas comment faire souffrir un vampire, mais une chose est sûr, j'allais le découvrir bientôt grâce à Edward.

…

-Le caractère de cochon, rit Emmett derrière moi.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui fis un regard noir. Bien. Le clan Cullen semblait ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour mon accès de colère envers Edward . Il allait s'en remettre, de toute façon. Les présentations avaient été faites après que Carlisle se soit occupé d'Edward. Ils m'avaient assuré que je pourrais rester avec eux, car ce serait trop dangereux pour Charlie. Quant à Nina et moi on ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, le père de Jacob nous couvrirait le temps qu'il faudra. Il était au courant de tout, tout simplement par son fils était un loup. Ce fut cette nouvelle qui m'étonna le plus. On avait tout simplement dit qu'on était tellement en colère contre Charlie qu'on avait décidé d'aller loger chez Billy. Cette excuse ne tiendrait que une ou deux semaines. Voir trois. Edward était allongé sur un lit, pendant que son bras et son mollet se recollaient au reste de son corps. Je m'étais arrêté quand j'avais compris que je venais d'arracher des membres à Edward, mais j'étais toujours en colère.

Comment peut-on être aussi débile ? Monter dans la même voiture qu'une humaine qui vous donne soif plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! Charlie restait mon principal problème, qu'allait dire Nina ? Comment pourrais-je rester dans une même maison avec un humain ? Devais-je prétendre ma mort, comme me le conseillaient les Cullen ? Non, trop radical. Ensuite, il faudrait quitter la ville, car personne ne devrait me recroiser et Nina voudrait me suivre, mais Jacob voudrait suivre Nina, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner ses frères de meute et son père juste pour ma petite personne ? Si j'avais été majeure, tout aurait été plus simple, j'aurais pu prétendre aller habiter ailleurs, tout simplement. Mais j'avais 17 ans et il me fallait trouver une solution.

-Bella, me héla une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et aperçus Edward – dont les membres s'étaient restructurés – . Je fronçais les sourcils et le toisais durement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, grognais-je.

-Je suis vraiment…

-La ferme, tu as gâchés ma vie, tu ne vois pas ? Je vais devoir voir toutes les personnes que j'aime mourir et vivre éternelle sans avoir connu l'amour d'un homme, tout ça par ta faute.

Entre mes reproches, je sentais ma gorge se nouer, mais comme me l'avait expliqué Carlisle, jamais plus je ne pourrais évacuer ma peine en pleurant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, finit-il par dire en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je me retournais furieusement vers lui et le giflais de toute mes forces, au moins grâce à ma force de nouveau-né je pouvais lui faire un peu mal.

…

Plus Nina s'approchait, plus je sentais du venin emplir ma bouche, un peu comme ma salive lorsque j'étais humaine. Jacob était prêt à attaquer dès qu'il le faudrait, on m'avait expliqué l'imprégnation et j'avais été heureuse pour ma sœur, mais si je n'enviais pas son lien. Être prisonnier d'un lien mystique devait être…fatiguant. Mais je suppose que lorsque l'on est envouté, on est heureux alors tant mieux pour elle. Les Cullen aussi étaient sur leur garde, Nina avançait lentement vers moi, mais confiante. Ne soit pas si confiante, Nina, je ne contrôle pas ma soif. Nina se gratta le poignet, et je sentis un feu exploser dans ma gorge.

-Nina, gronda Jacob, ne joue pas avec le feu !

-Jacob, laisse-moi faire !

-Quoi te laisser faire quoi ? Te laisser te faire tuer, s'indigna celui-ci en grognant.

J'ignorais Jacob et me concentrais sur Nina, je fermais les yeux et tentais de me calmer en respirant. Mauvaise idée, car son parfum m'embauma et je dus sauvagement m'accrocher à un meuble pour me reprendre.

-C'est fascinant, souffla Jasper en me scrutant, jamais un nouveau-né n'avait réussit à se retenir de la sorte.

-Jacob, va chercher un couteau, lui ordonna Nina sans me quitter des yeux.

-QUOI ? Mais tu veux te faire tuer ou qu…

-Jacob, fais ce qu'elle te dit, on doit tester les limites de Bella, Nina ne risque rien, on peut intercepter Bella, on est supérieur en nombre, elle a beau être forte, elle ne pourra pas tous nous vaincre, tenta de le calmer le beau médecin blond.

Jacob prit le couteau et le tendit à Nina, qui s'écorcha le bras. Des fines gouttes rouges coulèrent le long de son avant bras, pour rejoindre son poignet, longea sa paume et son doigt, avant de tomber par terre. La vue de son sang me donna soif, mais il me fallait me contrôler. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, déchirais un morceau du débardeur que je portais, sous les exclamations d'horreur de Alice. Et épongeais délicatement sa blessure, Jacob était le plus tendu, sa main était près du coude de Nina, pour la tirer en arrière dès que possible.

-C'est pas possible, souffla Jasper, admiratif. Elle a un don, même un vampire d'une centaine d'année a encore du mal à réussir à faire ça…

Carlisle hocha la tête, lui aussi était étonné et admiratif.

Je m'approchais de ma demie sœur et la serrais contre moi, Jacob ne tint plus et grogna :

-Ça suffit, on a assez testé ses limites, je crois. Nina, insista t-il en la tirant par en arrière.

Nina soupira, un léger sourire présent sur ses lèvres. Elle me lâcha et retourna se blottir dans les bras de Jacob qui fut soulagé d'avoir son imprégnée, vivante dans ses bras.

-Alors, Jacob ? On ne me fait pas confiance, souris-je, fière de moi.

-C'est mon instinct, je peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Nina. Tu restes une vampire et nouveau-né. Mais j'avoue que tu m'as sidérés…

Je souris à mon…beau frère à devenir (?!). Et me tournais vers les Cullen.

-Vous pensez que je pourrais aller vivre chez Charlie ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce serait dangereux d'essayer. Et si tu te laissais tenter par le sang de Charlie, tu n'aurais plus aucun contrôle et boirais probablement Nina, me murmura doucement Carlisle.

Celle-ci frissonna à l'évocation de la mort de notre père et la sienne.

Mais la solution n'était pas là…Le problème était tordu.

-Bella semble avoir un self contrôle des plus étrange, je me demande si son don ne consiste pas à ça, songea Carlisle tout haut, il faut essayer…Si Bella arrive à se contrôler, cela règlerait tous nos problèmes…

Le soleil se couchait tranquillement, éclairant le ciel d'une couleur rosé. Assise sur une branche d'un arbre, sur lequel j'étais monté, je contemplais ce magnifique spectacle.

Un bruit vint me tirer de mes pensées, je ne me retournais pas, rien qu'à l'odeur je savais qui était là.

-Bella, ça fait longtemps que je te cherche, je voudrais réellement m'excuser, sincèrement. On ne se connait pas, mais je ne voulais pas te transformer…Ce n'était pas mon intention, au pire des cas je voulais boire ton sang, mais pas te transformer. J'en suis désolé.

Pour la première depuis qu'Edward s'excusait – et il l'avait fait nombre de fois en un seul après-midi- je sentis de la sincérité et de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tellement. Tu m'as permis plus de puissance, je suis plus jolie et j'ai plus confiance en moi. Je peux protéger ceux que j'aime…Même si je suis le principal danger…

-Ouais, écoute je voulais que tu saches que si tu voulais parler, je suis là…Donc, heu…Je vais partir…

Je me retournais vers lui, il était déjà en bas de l'arbre, je me laissais tomber moi aussi. J'atterris près de lui et lui souris. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue.

-On pourrait apprendre à se connaitre, tous les deux, souris-je.

-Oui, si tu veux. Quand tu voudras, ça pourrait être agréable, répondit-il.

-On a l'éternité pour ça, lui soufflais-je malicieusement.

Il me sourit et disparut rapidement se confondant dans la végétation. Il me plaisait, et bien qu'il m'ait mordu je ne lui en voulais pas, du moins plus. Peut-être qu'en fait c'était le destin qui avait organisé ça pour que je rencontre l'amour…Qui sait ?

Et alors que le jour, laissait place à la nuit. Je souris, car pour la première fois en 17 ans de vie, je me sentais spéciale. Je ne me sentais moins banale, même en étant vampire je me sentais plus **vivante** que jamais.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà, premier One-Shot :). Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite de la beauté rousse arrive bientôt. Eternelle-flame revient en Septembre les amis. On se revoit bientôt. Bisous

Emma :)


End file.
